Miles "Tails" Prower
Miles Prower (マイルス・パウアー Mairusu Pauā), better known by his nickname, Tails (テイルス Teirusu), is a protagonist in Sonic Battle. He is an anthropomorphic eight-year-old fox cub born exclusively with two twin-tails, hence his nickname. In Sonic Battle In Sonic Battle, Tails saw Sonic having a brief fight with Shadow. When Tails got there, Sonic showed him a robot called the Gizoid he had found and asked him to take a look at it while he interrogated Rouge. Taking the Gizoid to his lab, Tails discovered it evolved with each Chaos Emerald inserted into it and that it could copy fighting moves, before his computer crashed from data overload. Meanwhile, Tails heard the news saying similar robots robbing jewel stores, much to his worry. When Sonic returned, Tails told him everything he had learned, and they decided to train the Gizoid. After some training, Tails and Sonic decided to see if Knuckles had a Chaos Emerald to help the Gizoid, who Sonic named "Emerl", evolve. On the way, they met an E-121 Phi and Chaos Gamma, but defeated both. When they arrived at Knuckles’, however, Knuckles mistook Emerl for an E-121 Phi and attacked him. After Emerl beat Knuckles, Tails and Sonic explained everything and got Knuckles' Chaos Emerald which they gave to Emerl. Later on, Tails grew worried about Emerl's behavior and decided to take him to a full examination in the lab in Central City since his own computer was down. After convincing Sonic to let him go with Emerl alone, Tails and Emerl got to the labs, only to be denied access by security. Soon after, Tails met Rouge who offered to help them get into the labs, but Tails was suspicious about her motives. Regardless, Tails and Emerl received a pass from Rogue after fighting her and got into the Central Lab. There, Tails discovered that Emerl was an ancient weapon of mass destruction bound to go out of control. Just then, however, Tails and Emerl were then attacked by Guard Robos for accessing restricted information. After defeating the robots, Tails and Emerl tried to escape, but were then attacked by Shadow, who wanted Emerl destroyed. Tails, however, would not let Shadow do it and fought him until Rouge arrived and took Shadow with her. Escaping to Holy Summit, Tails met up with Knuckles and told him to come with them to hear about Emerl. However, they were then forced to fight Chaos Gamma who blocked their way. Eventually, Knuckles held Chaos Gamma back alone, allowing Tails and Emerl to escape. Reunited with Sonic, with Rouge soon after joining them, Tails told him about Emerl's true nature and that he could not reprogram Emerl as he was too advanced. However, Rouge revealed that they could reset Emerl by inserting all seven Chaos Emeralds into him and giving him an unknown keyword. As Rouge left, Tails attempted in vain to stop a fight between Sonic, Emerl and Knuckles when Knuckles arrived. Sometime later, Tails was practicing with Emerl and Sonic when Amy arrived, scaring Sonic off. Tails told Amy about Emerl, but accidentally made Amy think Sonic was practicing with Emerl to raise a child with Amy. Too scared to tell Amy otherwise, Tails left to find Sonic, but when he returned, Amy told him Emerl was kidnapped by Rouge and he left to inform Sonic. Later, Tails and Knuckles aided Sonic when he fought Rouge to get Emerl back, with Rouge eventually surrendering Emerl. A while later, Tails was alone with Emerl when Knuckles came to train Emerl. However, when they heard the news saying an E-121 Phi had appeared Knuckles and Emerl went to deal with it. When they returned, they gave Tails some Emerald Shards and Tails figured out he could make a whole Chaos Emerald of they brought two more shards. Knuckles and Emerl soon came back with more shards and Tails assembled a whole Chaos Emerald which he gave to Emerl. Later, Tails met Amy who tricked him into telling where Sonic was. Soon after, Amy and Emerl came with five Emerald Shards and Tails assembled a full Chaos Emerald from them which they gave to Emerl. Later, Tails and Sonic left Emerl in Amy's and Cream’s care, while they checked a lead on a Chaos Emerald, which turned out to be false. A while later, after Emerl had been reset of his destructive programming by Shadow, Tails met Emerl again, who had come to fight him, and was defeated. Later, Tails saw Dr. Eggman reveal his newest Death Egg and its Final Egg Blaster. Meeting up with Sonic and Emerl about the news, Tails feared it was a trap, but nevertheless prepared a teleporter to take them to the Death Egg, though it could only take one of the time. As Emerl was chosen to stop Eggman, Tails send Emerl off to the Death Egg and watched him fight Eggman through a monitor. When Eggman was defeated, however, Eggman destroyed some start with the Final Egg Blaster, causing Emerl to revert to his original programming. However, Eggman could not control Emerl as excepted, and Emerl prepared to fire the Final Egg Blaster at earth. Tails then send Sonic to the Death Egg with the Master Emerald to neutralize Emerl's power, but then that failed, Tails came up with a painful alternative solution: destroying Emerl. Once Emerl was destroyed, the world was saved, though Tails mourned Emerl's death and wondered if they would see him again. Moveset Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters